The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Pennisetum herein referred to as ‘Tift 15’.
The new Pennisetum ‘Tift15’ is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Tifton, Ga. The objective of the Pennisetum breeding program is to create new plant cultivars with improved commercial qualities. This cultivar is commercially important for its superior ornamental value. These and other qualities are enumerated herein.
Pedigree and history: In 2003, red tetraploid (2n=4x=28) pearl millet (unpatented Pennisetum glaucum; designated ‘04-94’) was crossed with SC 1125-2 [a Merkeron napiergrass (unpatented Pennisetum purpureum; 2n=4x=28) that had been crossed with PS 262 (unpatented Pennisetum squamulatum; 2n=8x=56)]. One vigorous plant, from the 04-94/SC 1125-2 cross, designated ‘04-26-1,’ was selected in 2004. In 2004, ‘Princess’ napiergrass (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 17,728; 2n=4x=28, female parent) was pollinated with ‘04-26-1’ (unpatented; male parent). The new variety ‘Tift 15’ was the fifteenth plant selected in 2005 from the 2004 cross. The new variety ‘Tift 15’ has been tested since 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new Pennisetum ‘Tift 15’ by vegetative propagation (single stem propagules) in a controlled environment in Tifton, Blairsville, and Griffin, Ga. since 2005, has shown that the unique features of this new Pennisetum hybrid are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.